The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of pistachio tree. The new variety was discovered in an open-pollinated seed plot in Delano, Calif. Seeds were collected from the seed plot in 1988 and planted in 1989 for testing. Yield data was collected from 1998 to 2000.